1. Field
This disclosure relates to an electrolyte solution for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A lithium rechargeable battery using an organic electrolyte solution has twice the discharge voltage of a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution and as a result, has high energy density.
Such a rechargeable lithium battery includes a positive electrode including a positive active material being capable of intercalating or deintercalating lithium and a negative electrode including a negative active material being capable of intercalating or deintercalating lithium, and an electrolyte solution.
Applying a high voltage to a rechargeable lithium battery can cause a sharply deteriorated a life-cycle. Particularly, applying a high voltage to a rechargeable lithium battery with increased resistance at a low temperature can seriously deteriorate the life-cycle of the battery. A rechargeable lithium battery using a negative electrode including Si has been researched in order to improve low temperature characteristics and capacity of a rechargeable lithium battery, but the battery has a problem of a side reaction between Si and a conventional organic solvent.